One More Time
by EmperorRed
Summary: They were happy together, the bold crimson and shadow which seemed inseparable by any forces on earth. The feared captain and phantom sixth man of Teikou. At least, that was what they and everybody else thought, until the shadow encountered another dazzling red./Probably an one-shot probably not.-. please enjoy!


They were happy together, the bold crimson and shadow which seemed inseparable by any forces on earth. The feared captain and phantom sixth man of Teikou. At least, that was what they and everybody else thought, until the shadow encountered another dazzling red.

**Disclaimer : belongs to Fujimaki-sensei, not me **

**Warning(s): OOC, typo(s), too dramatic, etc. **

**Pair: AkaKuro, KagaKuro (mild?) **

**Genre : romance, drama, angst/hurt/comfort**

** A/n : already betaed(?) by my friend, Sandra! :D Please enjoy! **

It was an unexpected meeting. They just happened to be in the same class, and lay their eyes on each other.

"Hey! I am Kagami Taiga! You are?" asked the big red-head teen to his seatmate.

Darker hue of red. So different from the red the shadow used to know, yet still attracted his attention in other ways. The shadow had always loved red.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you Kagami- kun," said the teal-headed shadow.

They were supposed to be friends. Basketball partners. Light and shadow. None expected any romantic feelings to form between the two. But the shadow had always loved red. The shadow and red got together, and in return, forgetting a certain crimson. Until one day, the crimson decided to pay a visit to his beloved shadow. Then he saw red. His beloved shadow. Together, having fun with another red. His.

He sees red.

It was unbearable. He needed to see his shadow. He needed to set this straight. So he called his shadow and asked him out. Unexpectedly, the shadow complied, not knowing that he will be regretting his decision.

"Akashi-kun," said the phantom sixth man.

"Good afternoon Tetsuya," replied the heterochromatic teen with crimson red hair donned on his head.

It became a mystery when the crimson did not see it coming; did not see that the shadow would begin the conversation first.

"Akashi-kun, I'd like to talk to you about... something." The shadow faltered in his sentence. Faltering, something that his shadow doesn't usually do when speaking to him. Not after they've got together. Unusual curiosity flooded the emperor eye owner.

"And what is that, Tetsuya?" But he did not let curiosity take over. The question was spoken with much composure, leader-like, as if giving an order to his subordinates. He decided to stay silent, and let Tetsuya, his shadow, to speak first, before telling him the purpose of this meeting.

"Akashi-kun... Let's break up," four words which came out from the shadow like a knife direct to the crimson's heart. Heterochromatic eyes bulging, the crimson asked.

"What did you say Tetsuya?", still trying to suppress his anger towards the shadow.

"Let's break up Akashi-kun," said the shadow with more determination and finality this time.

"Why Tetsuya? Why?!" Akashi, who could no longer suppress his anger, raised his tone towards his (is he still 'his'?) shadow.

"I love someone else, Akashi-kun, he-" no need of listening any longer, the crimson cut the shadow's sentence.

"It's Kagami Taiga, isn't it Tetsuya? Your new light."

Yes, he knows. His eyes see everything, after all. He's the absolute one, the only true red.

"Yes Akashi-kun, I love Kagami-kun, I do not love you anymore." Silence flooded the both of them, until the crimson breaks it, by saying something that's very unexpected.

"If that's what you want, Tetsuya." What? The shadow didn't expected to accept agreement this quickly, not from the crimson he knows. "Fine, I shall accept it, but do not regret it later, Tetsuya," he continues.

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun?" Asked the shadow in confusion. Regret? ' Why would I be regretting this?' thought Kuroko. He feels happy with his new red, the red which was not as oppressive as the crimson he was with before. No, he doesn't see a reason to regret this.

"Because I always win, I'm always right. Goodbye, Tetsuya."

The crimson said what he needed to, and left the shadow alone. The crimson is always right. 'Will I be regretting this? '

And so they broke up. The shadow spent a lot of time bonding with his new red, as if he didn't had another red before.

Time passes by.

Winter Cup finally happened, and they met again. The crimson, however, paid not much attention to the shadow, and treated the shadow as a mere player. Kuroko feels a pang of hurt from the lack of attention, but he himself did not understand why he feels such. They broke up, didn't they?

Both Seirin and Rakuzan advanced to finals and will be competing against each other. This time, it was the shadow that was stricken by astonishment. Kuroko did not expect someone to replace him.

_'If you were to say that Tetsuya is an old prototype, then Mayuzumi Chihiro is the new Phantom Sixth man.' _

An unfamiliar name. His title.

_'Kuroko Tetsuya has lost his ability as the phantom sixth man.'_

His title. Taken away from him.

_'I'm disappointed in you, Tetsuya.'_

Disappointment. Regret.

It was at that time the shadow realised, no matter what he did, no matter who he met, no matter what other hue of reds he encounter, he, Kuroko Tetsuya, still love Akashi Seijuuro and will always do.

The shadow failed to notice this because he was blinded by the dazzling red light possessed by Kagami Taiga. He mistook admiration and friendship for love. Akashi was right. Kuroko regretted his decision to choose red over crimson.

To break up with Akashi Seijuuro. He should have known it. The crimson, after all, is absolute.

What broke his heart more that day is the fact that Rakuzan crushed Seirin mercilessly.

**End? **

**Well, I don't really know that should I continue it or not... What do you think guys? Should I or should I not? Btw, I have posted this on my Wattpad, you may search it with my penname, EmperorRed :D**


End file.
